Gannon X Battle Colosseum
Gannon X Battle Colosseum is a 2 on 2 tag team fighting game for the Atomiswave arcade board. The game features characters from the following titles: *Gannon X *Geo World *Dead or Alive *World Heroes *Athena *Capcom *Super Mario Bros *The King of Fighters *The John Show *Tekken *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum The PlayStation 3 version of the game has been released in Japan, North America and Europe. An Xbox Live Arcade version was made available worldwide on June 10, 2012. A four-volume manhua for this game was also released.also for Wii & PS vita Story The official story, as given by SNK, is as follows: "In February, 2017 of the new Japanese era there is a man trying to rule the Gannon World. "I will topple Gannon's most powerful warriors and put myself on the throne!" We knew that if he managed to obtain Gannon world's awesome power, world domination would not be far from his reach. This man, who sat at the heart of "The Warez Conglomerate" with overwhelming financial power behind him, had already set out on his ambitious path to gain Gannon World's power. Those who knew the truth of his intentions were already trembling with fear...As Gannon World drew closer to the verge of disaster, a Warez sponsored fighting competition was announced. This event is called "GANNON X BATTLE COLISEUM".The Xral Government is worried about the situation, and has secretly dispatched its two best secret agents, Johnson and Maria. A world on the verge of eternal darkness…The future of NEOGEO World is now in the hands of the warriors." Gameplay The game system of the arcade NGBC, as previously mentioned, is a 2 vs 2 tag battle, regardless to how many players are playing. While the 2-player game system is similar to most tag-team systems of other games, the single player system is unusual. The game's single play is more like a survival battle, where the player must beat enemies after enemies as long as possible. However, the game gives the player 300 seconds, and when time-out occurs, instead of win or lose, the player will face the boss (depending on how well they perform). Only at this point of time is when time out will determine the victor. During a single-play, the rule is to defeat ANY member of the team, not both team members. That is, unlike most tag-team systems, but similar to Kizuna Encounter or Tekken Tag Tournament, where all opposition must be beaten in order to win, in NGBC, the player only needs to beat up one member of the team to win, without the need to fight the other member if the former is defeated. The survival battles are divided into rounds of 3 battles, and after a player manages to clear 3 opponent teams, they are given a chance to use one of the three game services provided: The first is to gain more time. Extra time helps the player to beat more teams, which is so because the game records the number of teams defeated in the hi-score table. The second is to gain full power gauge. This is simply to blow the opposition away as soon as the next battle starts. The third is adding more life. Self-explanatory, especially due to the winning condition mentioned earlier. Characters Playable characters From Gannon X *Gannon X *Ami *Red Bird *Brody(Yo Mama) *Trigger Happy *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Kaos *White Fang *Yumi *Peashooter *Crazy Dave *Deedee *Dexter *Oishi Kawaii *Hayato(Star Gladiator) *Frank West *Modicai & Rigby *Yoshi *Kirby *Kratos(PS3 only) *Sackboy(PS3 only) From Geo World *Geo Guy *Jason *Bloo *Caroline *Homer Simpson *Eric Cartman From Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane *Ryu Hayabusa From World Heroes *Hanzo *Mudman *Fuuma Kotaro From Athena *Athena From Capcom *Ryu *Ken *Morrigan *Felicia *Batsu *Captain Commando *Akuma *Mega Man From Super Mario Bros *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi From The King of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *K' *Shermie From The John Show *John *Robo *Cosmo the Seedrian *Panty & Stocking *Betty Barrett *The King *I.M. Meen *Serph *Pet Rock *Agito90 *Amy Rose *Angry German Kid *Hemann Fegalain From Tekken *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Jin Kazama *Roger *Lars *Alisa *Eddy Gordo *Kuma From Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Yuki *Ai Original characters *Johnson *Maria Boss Characters *Z-Strap:Gannon X's number 1# enemy,final boss from Cartoon Network:Punch time Explosion *Neo Dio:An alien form, boss from World Heroes. *Smithy:A diabolical leader of the Smithy Gang, an evil organization that attempted to rule over the Mushroom World.Smithy tried to eliminate the power of wishes from the world and, additionally, fill the world with his weapons. final boss from Super Mario RPG *Goodman:The final boss of the game. He uses a flaming whip both as a weapon, and to command a fire-like gorilla spirit (called Saru Ou, or Gorilla King) in a manner similar to an animal tamer. Interestingly enough, he looks very similar to Igniz, end boss of The King of Fighters 2001. *Jason Maxioff:The real final boss of the game,He is the son of Demitri from Darkstalkers,he has the same powers as his farther expert he has 5 new moves Secret Boss Characters *Saiki (The King of Fighters XIII) Reception Nintendo Power:Coolest game ever dude IGN gives the game a 7.3/10 Stages(Day & Night) TBA Box Art TBA Trivia TBA Category:Gannon X Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Playstation Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Series X Series